Experiences
by Gamesplayers
Summary: On a mission, Link, being bored, angry and hungry finds some interesting mushrooms which he quickly swallows. When Sheik comes back, he must face a high hero and deal with it. 2 chapters story. Link & Sheik. YAOI. Read, Enjoy and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

Before anything else, I have to thank my friend Chani who helped me get the ideas for this story. In fact, at least half of the ideas are hers since she found Sheik's part in this story. And believe me, she does an excellent Sheik.

Then, I must say I do not own Zelda, nor Sheik or Link, but I do own the ideas (well, half).

This is a yaoi two-chapters fanfiction. The next and last one should be put up soon.

Now, enjoy! =D

* * *

**Experiences**

High

Link hated water or anything that was close to it. He hated ice, snow and coldness. To his displeasure, he and Sheik, his guide throughout a new kingdom, had venture into a very cold, icy, snowy and foreign mountain.

Sitting down, his back to a cold rock, the Hero glared straight before him, at a frozen and blue plant. If his eyes could have thrown daggers, the plant would have been dead a long time ago. The Sheikah had let Link alone a moment, going to explore the surroundings in order to find a suitable path to continue their way. Meanwhile, the Hylian had gotten rather angry and hungry.

Near him, along with some other blue and icy plants, were mushrooms. Green ones, small but twisted, obviously weird and probably not too good for someone's health. But the hero was hungry and his anger altered his judgement that Sheik considered not that good even when Link was in a good mood.

The Hylian ate some, then put the remaining ones in one of his many concealed pockets and he waited for the Sheikah to come back. His anger seemed to grow quickly and he felt like he was about to kill that ridiculous plant which was staring at him.

--

Sheik reappeared half an hour later and the Hylian looked up sharply. Link rose and glared at the Sheikah. The yellow-like blond looked at his kingdom's saviour and mentally signed. He looked like an angry child, again. Each time the hero would put a feet in cold or water-involved ground, his mood seemed to drop faster than a rock falling from Hyrule's castle highest window. "Hero, that mood of yours isn't making this quest easy." Pointed the shadow warrior as he crossed his arms over his chest. Link's stare became darker.

"You're not my mother, Sheik." The red eyed man repressed a grin.

"That is for sure, though you might need one by these times." Link glared hard at him before walking away. "Where are you going?"

"Leave me alone!" The Sheikah walked slowly behind the storming hero.

"I would, but you are walking towards a very high and dangerous cliff, Hero." The Hylian stopped walking abruptly.

"Should've said so before!"

"I would, be you are visibly too busy directing your childish anger at me to listen anyway." The hero looked down. "Let's go that way." Sheik started walking in a different direction than the one leading to their sure death and Link followed, dark clouds almost visible above his head.

The hero walked slowly, audibly – he was not talking - still in his bad mood. Sheik, who was very calm and composed, started to get irritated by his companion turned burden. He walked ahead until Link sighed three times in a row. The Sheikah stopped dead in his track and looked over his shoulder at the blue-eyed hero. "Is there something wrong, Hero?" He asked, his voice calm but harsher than intended. Link looked up instantly.

"Wrong?! Is something wrong?! No, nothing's wrong, Sheik! There's only water everywhere! Ice everywhere! Cold and humidity! Is something wrong! NO!" He started walking ahead of the Sheikah. The honey-blond followed, sighing quietly at the hero's outburst. And then, Link stopped walking slowly, his back to Sheik. "I hate water." He whispered almost childishly.

"Then let's keep walking. We should reach the foot of this mountain where water will be History, Link." The Hylian spun to meet the Sheikah's gaze and he stared, half-smiling. "What?" Sheik crossed his arms over his chest again; waiting for the hero to explain is staring.

"You just called me by my name." Sheik stared at the other man, and then he looked to the side, slightly ashamed.

"I did?" The Hylian nodded and the Sheikah stayed silent a moment. "Even if I did, this is no reason to lose your focus about the task at hand." Link's stare hardened.

"You really have a frigid ass, just like this fuckin' mountain." Sheik stared at the sandy-blond hero and waved the insult away. He started walking again. "Can't you like, counter-attack? I _insulted_ you!" Link spat at him.

"Such low attacks as are words do not affect me, nor any Sheikah. It is a lost of time an energy to reply." Link followed him.

"You truly have a frigid ass."

--

Sheik walked ahead for a long time. Behind, the hero seemed to be calm and sometimes, he would giggle alone. This was a much more interesting state of mind for Link to have and the Sheikah felt relieved to feel the anger disappear. Slowly, a grinning Hylian appeared beside him. Sheik looked at him as he was staring back. "Why aren't you warm with me?" The lighter blond blinked at him, surprised by the question.

"Well, Hero, I am a Sheikah and, as you must be aware, my people are not close to their emotions, nor are they to people. We are more efficient in our missions that way." Link seemed to think about it.

"But, I don't care if you're Rock-Eater, Giant-Squeaky-Fish or Desert-Freak, or even Sheikah. We travel together, so I expect some warmth!" Sheik gave in to the hero's request, hoping he would leave him alone after and smiled under his scarf. "You see! You can be warm!" However, Link threw himself at the other man and hugged him tightly.

They fell to the ground heavily, their form connecting with the hard and iced ground. The Sheikah's bloody eyes widened as he was surprised by the hero's sudden attack. Not only was this action totally random, but Link's proximity was another surprising factor. His heat and his weight on the shadow warrior were something he knew dangerous. His only touch sent needles of fire through Sheik's veins, through his stomach and groin. But the Sheikah refused to submit to those feelings and he pushed the Hylian away before getting up again. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at the laughing hero. "We should get going." Link looked up, still grinning.

"Come on! We were sharing warmth just now!" Sheik stared at the hero as he mentally executed a face-palm.

"The sun is setting. We have to find a place to rest." Link rose slowly.

"Frigid. Ass." And he walked before Sheik, still grinning.

The Sheikah followed, finding the hero's attitude very special. He walked ahead, somehow very happy, even giggling randomly or talking to iced plants. Then, he suddenly stopped walking and waited for the Sheikah to appear beside him, still grinning. "Sheiiiiiiiiiiiik?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Where are you going again?" The lighter blonde looked at his companion, now pretty sure the Hylian wasn't in a normal state of mind.

"Finding a place to rest, Hero."

"Oh." They went silent for a moment. "Sheiiiiiiiiiiiik?" The Sheikah rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?" Sheik repressed a smile.

"No. I'll tell you when we will reach our destination." The Hylian nodded.

Sheik looked around him at the scenery as he heard Link giggles again. The vegetation, though cold and iced, was something of pure beauty. The different shades of blue mixed up together from pure white to a light shade of purple. It almost looked like a monochrome painting, a fine one. The white snow glittered light blue in the sun set as cobalt coloured plants delimited an iced and rocky whitish path. Even the trees with their dark green colour were covered in a thick layer of snow, making the forest green of their spines look bluish. Even the sky was slowly turning to a dark purple. Everything held a great beauty and the Sheikah almost forgot about the weird-behaving hero. Almost. "Sheiiiiiiiiiiiik?" He sighed.

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"No." The Hylian nodded again and stayed silent for a good minute.

"Sheiiiiiiiiiiiik?"

"No!" Link looked at him, surprised.

"You know, Sheik, people usually answer "yes" or "what" when we call their name." The Sheikah could definitely feel he was going to deal with one hell of a headache very soon.

"Fine. What?"

"Why do you always wear that scarf thingy?" Link brought a hand to the rim of Sheik's collar. The lighter blond slapped the Hylian's hands away.

"First, this is part of the suit. Second, this helps us conceal our emotions from people in order to do a better job. Third, it makes us less noticeable." Link stared at him.

"Okay, but your bloody eyes actually bring a lot of attention to you. I'm pretty sure you could walk around naked and it would still be your eyes that would stand out the more." Sheik rolled his eyes. "And, I think you could pull the thing down once in a while, you're good-looking!" The Sheikah flinched slightly and looked away.

"I do not care about my looks, Link." The Hylian smiled widely.

"Maybe, but you still are good-looking! And you called me by my name." Sheik stared away a moment.

"Looks are not important, Hero." It was Link's turn to roll his eyes.

"Stop finding things to say and just acknowledge the fact I said you are good-looking!" Sheik smiled behind the greyish collar.

"Then I will. Thank you." Link chuckled.

"You're welcome!"

They kept walking together, side by side for a long time. Link kept looking at Sheik's profile most of the time, making the shadow warrior uneasy. Once in a while, the hero would lose his balance or strip over his own foot. Somehow clumsy naturally, Link's state seemed to be aggravated. Then, out of the blue, the hero put an arm around the shadow warrior, making him jump slightly in surprise. "You know, Sheik, you're a good partner." The Sheikah glared at the sandy-blond. "Yeah, better than Navi, less bugging. Catch the joke there, Navi, bug. You see? Navi's a fairy, so she's a bug. She's bugging. No? Oh well. But yeah, you're a good partner and you actually are able to fight."

"Thank you." Link didn't register the Sheikah as he continued on speaking what was, to Sheik, non-sense.

"And when you fight, this suit of your is really revealing."

"In fights, tight clothes are actually more suitable than baggy clothes. It is better to reveal than to get in the way."

"Yeah, but you really have a nice ass." Link leaned back to take a look at the Sheikah's behind.

"… Thank you?" Link grinned.

"You actually have a nice body. Not only the ass that looks good. Slim and muscular. You're quite sexy." Sheik looked at Link, not sure what he should say. He finally spotted a cavern to their left and sighed mentally.

"We'll take shelter there, Hero." He pointed at the entrance. Link nodded and took some green mushrooms out of his pocket and swallowed a few. Sheik stared at him, finally understanding what was going on. "Where did you get those mushrooms?"

"I was hungry while you were away." He smiled and started walking towards the cavern.

Sheik watched as the hero walked to the cavern entrance, loosing his balance a few times while doing so. He finally looked to the Sheikah, with a totally neutral and serious expression on his face. He stared at the yellow-blond man and opened his mouth to say something. "Sometimes, you get dilated."

--

After the "dilated" incident, Sheik had left the hero to get some wood while Link found a good spot in the cavern to seat down and wait for his favourite Sheikah to come back. The red-eyed man sighed as he got the wood, exasperate by the other man's actions. He was high, so damn high. Dealing with him for the rest of the evening would be quite bothersome. Sheik finally got enough pieces of dead trees and walked reluctantly to the cavern where he knew a very artificially happy hero would be.

Sheik set foot into the cavern and Link automatically called his name with too much energy. The honey-blond man sighed as he walked inside and started making a fire. As soon as he finished, the hero started slapping his hand on the ground for the Sheikah to come and sit beside him.

Sheik looked up at Link and didn't even feel like laughing as he could only describe Link like as a "retarded goron".

"Sit here!" Yelled Link while destroying the ground with his hand.

"Show me those mushrooms first."

"Okay." He handed the rest of the mushrooms to the Sheikah who quickly threw them in the fire.

"Believe me; this is for your good." And he walked away, sitting at the opposite of Link.

"No! You must sit HERE!" The hero yelled, still tapping the ground furiously.

"I prefer being here, Hero." Link got this his hands and knees.

"Then, I am coming to you!" Running impressively fast, Link appeared beside the Sheikah, his face a mere inch away from Sheik's. The red-eyed Sheikah quickly rose and walked away.

"Stay there." He commanded.

"But I want to feel you near!" Sheik glared down at him.

"Define the word 'near'."

"Like, near. Like I want to feel you. Feel your skin." A shiver traveled through the Sheikah's body.

"This isn't right, Link." The hero threw himself at the Sheikah and grabbed his leg tightly. Sheik stiffened at his action. "Let go of me." He tried to shake the heavier man away, but Link planted his teeth in the lighter man's thigh, sending those fire needles into his body again. "This is enough!" Sheik said, his voice angry, as he roughly pushed Link away.

"That was harsh, Sheik!" The hero rose and he used his weight to push the lighter blond against a rocky wall, cornering him between the walls and his body. The Sheikah glared daggers at him.

"Let me go, Link!" The darker blond shook his head and reached down for the collar covering Sheik's face. With his teeth, he pulled it down. The red eyed man tried to jerk himself away, but he was stuck there. "Back off, Hero!" He screamed and Link brought a finger to the Sheikah's lips.

"Keep calling me by my name." Sheik tried to bite the hero's finger, but Link pulled it away before. His eyes traveled to the smaller man's lips and Sheik's stare hardened.

"Don't you even dare think about it." He warned. But Link didn't listen as he plunged forward, catching Sheik's full lips with his own.

Sheik's eyes went wide, wider than they ever went as he stared at the man he wanted so badly. Link's eyes were closed as he kissed him and for a brief moment, Sheik flinched, totally unable to move. The surprise was total. He stared, unable to do anything, feeling like a powerless child. Needles traveled through his body at the speed of light as his Sheikah's instincts kicked in. Finally, he started to move, trying desperately to free himself. Link broke the kiss a second and opened his eyes, his lustful sapphire eyes. "Stop moving. You're making this harder than it should be."

Sheik opened his mouth slightly to protest and the hero took the opportunity to thrust his tongue in the other man's mouth. He leaned closer, pulling the terrified Sheikah to him, their body touching. Panicked was the word describing Sheik's state of mind as he roughly pushed the Hylian away with all the strength he could find. Link fell on his ass, on the ground and the shadow warrior took the opportunity to put a lot of distances between both of them. "Why are you so harsh with me?" Asked the Hylian.

"Because you are high! Not knowing what you are doing and probably not wanting this!" Link grinned.

"But I want you, Sheik." The Sheikah felt like chocking the hero just there.

"No, you don't! And you certainly don't know how cruel you are acting right now!" Sheik walked away, going for the cavern's entrance when Link called to him. "What?" He spat.

"I'm hard." Sheik flinched and stayed silent a few seconds.

"Then take care of it yourself." And he ran away from the cavern and the high hero.

--

Sheik finally let himself fall to the ground when he was hidden in the shadows, a little far from the cavern. He raised shaking hands to his face and buried himself in them. How close it was… How close _he_ was. He had panicked when one of his greatest fantasies was about to come true. He had panicked because of his reactions, of the way his body only pleaded for more as Link was kissing him, touching him. But the hero was high. There was no way he wanted this. Until now, the Hylian had only women in his life. He couldn't turn gay in an afternoon, could he?

He sighed, realising he would have to take care of a hard problem himself. He lowered a hand to his pants and unzipped what was necessary and he furiously took care of his problem, head back, panting as his mind reminded him the feeling of Link's hot mouth on his. He came quickly and cleaned himself just as rapidly.

He stayed down there, sitting and looking at the moon for a long time. That was, until he heard the hero run frantically, fall to the ground and throw up. '_He's finally throwing that drug up. Good._' He got up and walked to meet a rather sick Link.

The young man was on his hands and knees, only wearing his pant and staring blankly at the Sheikah as sweat slowly covered his skin. Sheik sighed. "I think those mushrooms poisoned you." He stared at Link who was magnificently calm. "Let's go back into the cavern; I'll take care of you." He helped the hero to his feet and guided him to a spot where he commanded him to lay down.

Link grabbed Sheik's midsection as he sat down, bringing the Sheikah down with him. The shadow warrior hit the floor with a loud thud, surprised to find himself sitting down suddenly. Link crawled to him and put his head on his thigh. "I have to go get medicine for you, Hero. You must let me go." Link shook his head, shivering.

"N-no. Stay with me." He whispered. The Sheikah's heart seemed to pound softly at the hero's weak voice.

"I will come back, but I have to take care of this poison first." Sheik brushed some hair off of Link's face and the Hylian looked up at him, his ocean-like eyes clouded.

"You'll come back?"

"Yes." Link nodded, letting go of the Sheikah's midsection.

--

Sheik reappeared near the shaking and sweaty Hylian a few minutes later, handing him come kind of concoction he had made. Link took it to his mouth and swallowed the thing bitterly. The Sheikah smiled softly under his scarf and Link crawled back to put his head on the shadow warrior's thigh. "Sheik?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?" The Sheikah thought about it a moment and then nodded. Link smiled as he closed his eyes. "Your presence makes me feel secure." Sheik tilted his head to the side.

"I am glad it does so, Hero."

* * *

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know there was a lot of bla-bla and few actions. I apologize.

As I said earlier, the next chapter should arrive soon and you'll get a nice lemon.

So, thank you again Chani!

Now, review!

Gamesplayers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi!

As promised, the second and last chapter! Once again, I thank my friend Chani for the initial ideaa, but I changed it a lot, I must admit.

Then, I believe there should be less mistakes than in the first chapter. I didn't correct them because I'm lazy.

Lemon at the end, and a long one. I put a lot of time and of energy in this chapter, so please, review! I know you read it, but you don't review. I WANT REVIEWS.

Once again, thanks Cha and I want to tell Happy Birthday to my friend Valérie because it is tomorrow (07/28/09). So, Happy Birthday Val!

Now, on with the reading!

Gamesplayers.

**

* * *

****Orientation Swap**

Sheik awoke a few hours before Link. He kept his gaze down at the sleeping form on his lap. The hero had been shivering for a good part of the night. Sweating profusely on the Sheikah's thighs and lower stomach while doing so. Patiently, the red-eyed warrior caressed the blond man whom was sleeping on him. They would both need a bath when he would wake up.

The herbs he had given the hero last night allowed him to get rid of the intoxication, but the process revealed to be slow. And it made Link's recovery longer, as the contact of his body against the Sheikah's. It was annoying most of the time because Sheik was aware of his longing for the hero, just as he was aware Link was most probably heterosexual and having a crush on the princess, thus, reducing his chances with the sleeping man to zero.

So he closed his eyes again and sighed. Sheikahs weren't supposed to get close to other people. Not supposed to have friends whatsoever and even less lovers. So what was wrong in Sheik's mind? Falling for his mission, falling for a _man_. Homosexuality was not something Hyrule was ready to accept and the Sheikahs were clearly not approving. They did not approve of sexuality anyways, and even less with another kind. Let alone with someone of the same gender as yourself. Sex was for making babies. To keep the race alive and that was it. Marriages were something rather rare and twisted love affair even more. No fantasies in the world of shadows existed.

And weird enough, there were not much Sheikahs nowadays. Most of them had died, leaving no legacy to their tribe. And Sheik would be no exception.

Link shifted and he sighed. The red-eyed man looked down and met ocean-blue-eyes. «Morning... » The hero mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

« Good morning, Hero. » Link half-smiled, chasing a headache.

« Feel weird. » Sheik smiled behind his mask.

« You intoxicated yourself last night. It is normal that you feel sick, though you look better than before. »

« Intoxicated? » He stared at the Sheikah.

« You... Do not remember? Anything? » Link shook his head.

« Nope, but I bet it explains why my head is a inch away from your crotch. » Under the cowl, Sheik blushed lightly.

« It does. » The dark blond sat up slowly and looked around, taking the details of the cave in, wondering vagely where they were. Deciding it was of no importance, he shook his head.

« Let's go bath. » Sheik nodded, rising.

Sheik washed his hair quickly, his back to Link. Being naked in the same area as the naked-as-well hero was making him nervous. Without his suit, he couldn't hide that feeling of awkwardness and it made him even more jittery.

Link looked over his shoulder at Sheik. His usually very casual and graceful movements had switched to quick and nervous. He seemed to be uneasy at the moment. Probably because he was naked. Showing so much of him when he usually hardly allowed his eyes to be seen must have been hard on his nerves.

The hero spun to face the Sheikah's back and he stared at him as he washed himself. The water was high enough to reach Link's hips and Sheik's stomach, hiding their lower bodies. Slowly, Sheik caught Link's gaze on him and he looked over his shoulder at the wet hero. « Yes? » He asked above his shoulder, hiding the lower part of his face with it.

- « You act weird. » The Hylian pointed, crossing his arms over his muscular chest. The Sheikah's eyes wandered there a second before refocusing on the piercing blue eyes of the hero.

- « What do you mean? » He perfectly knew what Link meant.

- « You look nervous. »

- « I do?. »

- « Yup. » Sheik looked away. « Is it because you're not wearing the suit? You know, revealing too much of you to me and that stuff. » Even though this was half the answer, the honey-blond nodded. The Hylian walked to him, and stopped a feet away from Sheik's body. He put a hand on the smaller man's shoulder and the Sheikah flinched, memories of the last evening flashing in his head. « I'm aware I'm the one making you nervous, Sheik. » The said man looked at Link over his shoulder.

- « Do you even know why? » Link shook his head.

- « But I hope you will tell me soon. I like you a lot, you know. I wouldn't want something to tear our friendship apart. » He smiled and Sheik's eyes widened. Once again, he looked away and nodded.

- « Good. I'll leave you alone for now. »

- « Friends, huh? » Sheik whispered, looking at the leaving hero.

The day went by slowly and smoothly. Both men tried to leave each other alone, though not for the same reasons. Link knew he had done something while he was intoxicated the previous night, but he was not sure what. Visibly, he had shaken the Sheikah and he was sorry of such a thing. He did considered Sheik as a great friend, even like an older brother. The brother he never had. Beside Navi, Sheik was the only companion he ever had that he felt good with. The ninja-like man might have been cold and most of the time emotionless, Link could clearly feel a strong affection for him and he knew Sheik liked him back.

Sheik decided they would spend the rest of the day near the grotto and would spend the incoming night in it again. Link was much better, but he looked paled again, and a sick hero wouldn't fight conveniently against monsters. He sat by the fire and poked it. Soon enough, he would have to go get food. The Sheikah had spotted fishes in the lake they had bathed previously, finding their meal at the same time. He looked outside and could see the sun starting to disappear. Sighing mentally, he decided it was time to go fish.

Link was playing his ocarina outside the cavern, sitting on a rock. He looked up at the Sheikah as the masked man walked before him. He lowered the ocarina from his lips and stared at the light-blond man. « You leaving? » Sheik looked at the hero, expression unreadable.

« I am going to fish. » He explained briefly and Link nodded.

« Do you need my assistance? »

« No, thank you. I'll be fine by myself. » The dark blond nodded again, bringing the ocarina back to his lips.

Link closed his eyes as he played his ocarina. He felt something weird in his stomach. Something that he thought people called « butterflies ». Even if the Sheikah was basically acting as he always did, he knew something was wrong and it bothered him highly. Besides, he knew Sheik would most likely never tell him what happened the night before and that scared the hero. If Sheik didn't talk, it was because something rather serious happened. He was afraid he had done or said something that had bothered, even injured the Sheikah. Hurting the man he considered his closest friend was something he never would have done. At least, not in a common situation.

The little he knew about the previous day concerned him getting high with mushrooms. And that somehow, he had fallen asleep on Sheik's lap, keeping him awake most of the night in the process. Indeed, the shadow man was a light sleeper, but he still needed his rest.

Unconsciously, Link started playing the Nocturne of Shadow. And as he heard Sheik play it often on his harp, he knew the song was longer than the few notes allowing him to warp. So he kept playing it, the strange soothing power of the notes reaching him. He closed his eyes, the melody remembered him of Sheik and probably of the Sheikah tribe as well. The notes seemed to tell their story. A sad one, kept in the shadow of a world that bathed in light. The song ended and he slowly opened his eyes.

Sheik was standing before him, a few fishes in his right hand and he stared the hero, his eyes narrowed in an unreadable emotion. Link stared back, half-smiling. « I'm sorry. I'm not a Sheikah. I shouldn't have played it. » He said, thinking this was what the other man thought. Sheik shook his head.

« You played it beautifully. » The dark blond hero stared at the shadow figure. « You sure gave more beauty to this song than it usually haves. »

« But the song itself is beautiful, Sheik. »

« Maybe, but not the story it tells. However, you rendered it pretty. Almost like a nice bedtime story. »

« It tells the story of your tribe, doesn't it? » Sheik nodded. « Then... I guess it's not a pleasant one? »

« No, not really. » Link looked down at the fishes.

« Will you tell me this story, someday? »

« I will, if you desire. » The hero smiled and nodded. Feeling the atmosphere lighter, Sheik smiled behind his mask. « I'm going to prepare those. » He lifted the fishes and Link nodded again, staring away.

Link sat down beside the Sheikah when the fishes were ready and Sheik handed him his plate. They ate, in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts. The honey-blond man knew he would be telling what happened the night before soon enough. The hero was persistent when he wanted to know something. So he tried to decide what he was going to say. Saying bluntly « You tried to rape me » was going to affect Link to much, so he picked his words.

Meanwhile, Link was focusing on how to bring the subject. He was pretty sure it would be hard to make the Sheikah spit everything that happened out, but he would try, at least. So, finishing his fish, he pushed the plate away and looked down at his feet. « Sheik? »

« Hmm? » He asked, guessing what the hero was going to say.

« What happened yesterday? » Sheik swallowed thickly, his eyes on the fire.

« Well, you ate mushrooms and got drugged with them. That made you act, like you would say, weird. » He kept looking at the fire, hoping the hero would be satisfied with this explanation.

- « What did I do, exactly? » Sheik shook his head.

« Nothing of much interest, Hero. » Link rolled his eyes and groaned.

« Oh, I'm pretty sure it was of no _interest_. » He mimicked Sheik's voice at the last word. « It is clear that something of no _interest _would make you act like this with me! »

« I acted as I always did, Hero. »

« Yeah! Sure! » Link looked away, frustrated. Sheik sighed audibly.

« You... Basically cornered me in that cave and were... aggressive. » The darker blond looked at his companion.

« Did I hurt you? » Sheik shook his head.

« You kissed me and... said you wanted to push this into something more... Intimate... » Link blinked.

« Did we... » The Sheikah shook his head.

« I pushed you away and I left. After, you started to be sick and you finally fell asleep on me. »

They both stared at the fire, the tension between both of them being high. Link felt terrible. He understood he had tried to force himself on Sheik and it made him almost sick again. He was glad Sheik pushed him away, glad he hadn't broke the Sheikah more than he already was. But, he felt sad. Sad Sheik had pushed him away. "Sheik, I know this sounds weird, but why did you pushed me away? » The smaller man looked at the Hylian, surprised by the question.

« Because you were high and visibly not knowing what you were doing. »

« So, you did not push me away because you wanted me to stop? » Sheik froze, realizing his mistake.

-« I wanted you to stop, of course. » Link's features softened, making him look almost sad.

-« Oh. I thought, for a second, that you wanted this, but were scared I did not wanted it as well. »

« I... No, Hero. I don't want this to happen. Being a Sheikah, I can't have such relationships... »

« Why? » Sheik looked down at his feet. '_Why? I don't know myself.'_ « Why is such a thing forbidden? I mean, isn't love something good? » Red eyes snapped up to meet blue ones.

« Love...? »

« Yeah, love! »

« Link, do you mean you... » Sheik's eyes narrowed.

« I do. » They stared at each other, an awkward silence filling the cavern. Link's lip narrowed to a straight line, as he prepare himself to speak. « Sheik, are you a virgin? » The smaller man's eyes widened slightly before glaring at the hero.

« I'm afraid this is not of your business. » He spat.

« You are, aren't you? » The Sheikah's eyes narrowed.

« And what if I am? »

« Then I would guess you are the kind of man who'd give this only to the man he loves. » Sheik stood still, his eyes not leaving the Hylian's. « I would love to be that man. » The honey-blond man looked away, unable to answer to this, not knowing what to do. Tore between his own feelings and his job as a Sheikah, he was petrified, his eyes locked on the fire. Link sighed. « I guess this is a no, then. »

Sheik heard him beginning to move, as if to leave him alone. Swiftly, he got on his knees and placed himself before the hero, pushing the taller man against the rocky wall behind him. He stared into the big blue eyes before him, studied the features of the man he knew he wanted, trying to find the answer in that face.

Link stared back at Sheik, not sure what he was trying to accomplish by looking at him that way. It was out of character for the Sheikah to act like that, but that was what Link hoped for. He hoped the other man would be doing something, saying something, even if it was slapping him. Beside, he deserved it. He had been blunt, forcing himself into Sheik's personal life to make him react. And he had apparently succeeded.

The red-eyed man rose his hand to the rim of his mask slowly as he kept on staring at the hero sitting before him. Link's eyes followed the bandaged hand. Sheik pushed the cowl down, reveling his face slowly to the Hylian. « Then. » He started, his voice convinced, his eyes sparkling like flames. « Don't disappoint me. » The smaller man caught Link's lips with his own.

The Hylian, surprised, kissed back a second later as the Sheikah slowly lowered himself on the hero, sitting on his lap. Lips still locked together, Sheik put his hands to Link's hips and he slowly slide them upwardly against the green fabric of the hero's tunic, until he reached his neck. Still kissing, he rose a hand to the darker blond's head and quickly took the man's hat away, sending it flying across the cave. Link broke the kiss, half-smiling. « My hat. » Sheik grinned.

« It's a turn off, Hero. » He answered, his voice low with lust.

Link chuckled as he leaned forward, catching the Sheikah's lips. He pushed his tongue against the smaller man's lips, asking for access to the lighter man, and Sheik obeyed, letting the hero's wet tongue enter him, fighting sensually with his own wet muscle.

Bringing a hand to the Sheikah's head, Link undid the pins that held the bandages on the smaller man's head and let the cloth fall to the ground, revealing Sheik's shoulder-long messy hair. Entangling a hand in the honey-blond mane, Link pushed his companion's face as close as possible to his, deepening the kiss as much as he could in the process.

Sheik groaned in the kiss and he pulled himself to the hero, sticking their chests together. He sent his hands down, unbuckling the Hylian's belt quickly before slipping it away and letting it hit the hard ground. He grabbed the green collar of Link's tunic and pulled at it, making his wish clear.

Reluctantly, the Hero let go of the Sheikah's lips and body to take off his tunic, throwing it aside energetically before leaning forward to nib at Sheik's jaws and earlobes. « You wear too much. » He whispered sensually in the round shaped ear.

Shivering, the smaller blond nodded and grinned, slipping his cowl off, quickly followed by his dark-blue shirt. Link plunged down at Sheik's Adam apple to nib at it while his hands skilfully traveled on his back, massaging firmly sometime, then more gently.

Sheik moaned audibly, his back arching under the hero's touch. Link chuckled as he lowered his lips to the smaller man's collarbone, mimicking his previous action on the Sheikah's neck. His laugh sent shivers down the lighter blond's spine.

The blood in Sheik's veins seemed to boil as his companion turned lover kept exploring his usually hidden body. He let his head fall back and focused on the moment, on the action. Eyes closed, he could swear he was still seeing the image of Link as the Hylian discovered the Sheikah's tanned skin. Biting his lips not to moan when the hero sucked on his clavicle, Sheik slipped his hands to the taller man's shoulder hand he grabbed the hidden skin there.

The hero looked up to meet red and lust-clouded eyes. The smaller man grabbed him by the collar and forced him into a passionate kiss. Link obeyed, pressing the Sheikah's body against his own, practically crushing the smaller figure against his stronger one. However, Sheik broke the kiss and traveled to lick sexily Link's long hylian ear. The taller man shivered and moaned silently. The honey-blond chuckled lowly. « You wear too much, _Hero_. » He murmured, the nickname he was using for the other man rolling on his tongue like sugar. Link grinned.

« Aren't you a little naughty for a virgin? » He took his long-sleeved white shirt off, still smiling. Sheik's fiery gaze traced the hero's muscles and he clearly felt like licking his lips, which he didn't do.

« Maybe. » He leaned forward, kissing Link's neck and slowly went down to his collarbone. His hands ghosted over the hero's hard stomach, making the Hylian groan. « Maybe you made me wait for too long. » Sheik took Link's nipple in his mouth, looking up at his hero. « Maybe you rendered me impatient. » He flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh and the taller man moaned.

« You make me look... Evil. » He replied, his speech momentarily interrupted by a quick tongue.

Sheik chuckled lowly against Link's chest, making the Hylian's body tense a moment. Resuming their previous position, the honey-blond pushed the darker haired man against the wall so he would be in a sitting position. He got on his knees before the hero and spread the blue-eyed man's legs gently. Link tilted his head, asking silently what was the Sheikah's plan. The red-eyed man smiled sensually as he lowered himself between the Hylian's legs.

Link's breath caught in his throat as his lover slowly took pulled his white plant down. And he thought he would suffocated when Sheik's hot mouth surrounded his most sensitive organ. He let his head fall down, mouth open and eyes closed, as the smaller man's mouth, tongue, teeth and hand worked on him.

Sheik increased his speed while looking up at the lust clouded-mind hero. Link moaned, suddenly, opening his eyes slightly to look at the Sheikah as his breathing went quicker. He ran a hand through the honey hair of Sheik before grabbing a handful. The red-eyed man increased his speed and Link started pushing against his head, forcing him to take as much as he could of the hero's length in his mouth. The Hylian moaned and groaned as Sheik increased his speed slightly and the red-eyed man felt the hero's muscles harden, a sign he was nearing his release.

However, Sheik had something else in mind as he grabbed Link's wrist and forced his hand away from his head. Slowly, he let go of the Hylian's member and kissed him. The taller man kissed back, though a little numbly. He opened his hazy eyes to look at his lover and Sheik smiled.

The Sheikah, on his knees, let his hands travel down to his own pant. While looking at the hero, he pulled it down, revealing himself to the Hylian.

Link's eyes narrowed like they always did before a fight or before performing something. He was considering the task at hand, considering Sheik's naked body. The Sheikah shivered, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be naked and to be stared at.

Link got on his knees as well, crushing the lighter body to his, kissing him passionately while doing so. Sheik moaned in surprise in the kiss as he circled his arms around his lover's neck. The Hylian caressed the Sheikah's side from shoulder to hip and the red-eyed man moaned again, but not in surprise. Link slide his hand to the other man's front and gently encircled the smaller man's manhood.

Sheik gasped, eyes wide, as the calloused hand squeezed, rubbed and teased him. He grabbed the hero's shoulders tightly before letting his head join on of his hand. He moaned, again and again, in Link's ear. The hero held him close as he continued his hand job on the Sheikah.

The smaller man's flat abdomen tightened against Link's body and he knew Sheik was going to come soon. Red locked into blue as she Sheikah looked up to meet the hero's lips feverishly. Link quickened his pace and Sheik's eyes grew wide as he broke the kiss to moan loudly. His seeds exploded on his stomach and on Link's hand.

The Hylian held his lover tightly as Sheik's panting slowly returned to normal breaths. Red eyes met blue and the Sheikah smiled faintly at his hero. Link wiped his hand on the ground as he kissed the smaller man.

Sheik slowly sat down on the ground and he stared at Link, not knowing what to say or to do. The Hylian caught his mouth once again and while kissing the Sheikah, he pushed the lighter blond to the ground and lowered himself as well.

Link kept kissing the Sheikah as he spread the smaller man's legs slowly. He planted soft kisses on his chest as he positioned himself at Sheik's opening. The honey-blond shivered in anxiety as he stared at the hero. The Hylian went back to kissing his lover and he lifted one of Sheik's leg on his shoulder.

Red eyes widened when he felt the hot head of his companion's member at his entrance. Link smiled to him, kissing his forehead reassuringly. « You sure? » He whispered in the rounded hear. Sheik nodded.

« I am at your mercy, Hero. » Link chuckled as he started burying himself in the warmness of the Sheikah.

Sheik's eyes shut tightly and tears began to form at the side of his lids as he felt a sharp pain from Link's presence. He circled his arms around the hero's neck and buried his head in his chest. Biting his lip, he hoped the pain, or this activity in the case the pain would last, would stop soon.

Link stopped every movements as soon as he was completely inside of the Sheikah. By the position in which the smaller man was, he was pretty sure he was in great pain. He waited for Sheik to relax, fighting back the need to ride him fast. He was so terribly tight around him. It felt wonderful just to be there. Moving in such a narrow and warm cavity would be wonderful.

The Sheikah relaxed slightly, but he was still anxious and scared to move. He was not one to fear pain or injuries, but this was quite another situation. Wasn't sex supposed to feel good? Like it did just a few minutes before when Link was touching him? He clenched his teeth and blinked back a tear. « L-link.. I... I can't... It's not – I don't like it. It hurts. » He mumbled. The hero kissed his forehead again and pushed some golden hair away from the Sheikah's face.

« Do you trust me, Sheik? »

« I sure do. But... » His muscles clenched around the hero and Link groaned lowly. « It does not feel... _good_. » He finished, his face still hidden in the taller man's chest.

« Then, just relax. » He pushed Sheik's chin up to meet his pained and teary eyes. The Sheikah yank his head away, not allowing the Hylian to see him in such a weak situation. Link sighed. « Let me us try, at least. » Still looking away, Sheik nodded, lowering himself to the ground, muscles still clenched drastically around the Hylian.

Staring at the wall, Sheik decided he'd let Link have his way with him and he would keep quiet about his pain. _'Just make it quick'_ He thought. The hero's hips finally shot to life. The first thrust drew a loud scream of pain from the Sheikah's throat, but he invited Link to continue with a nod. The second thrust was less painful and Sheik succeeded into hiding his pain. At the third one, he bite his lower lip. Then, slowly, the pain disappeared.

Finally relaxing, the Sheikah allowed himself to face the hero who's head was already down, his body buried deep in the sensation of the moment. Sheik let his eyes close as he let the Hylian pound into him. Quietly, he thought it was feeling okay, that it could almost be appreciated, there were no more pain, but no pleasure neither. It did feel wonderful to see the man he wanted so badly finally give him what he had been wishing for, but he was disappointed. It was clearly not as enjoyable when you were the one being taken as when you were the one who took.

Suddenly, Link hit something inside of him. Something that felt almost like a pleasure button because Sheik's silence turned to high moan. The Hylian hit the spot again, and again. The Sheikah's head fell back as he kept moaning, sometime whining his lover's name. His hips shot to life, working perfectly to connect with Link's at each thrust and soon, they were creating a crazy rhythm where moans, groans, sweat and saliva were exchanged.

Quickly after, Link announced his end and he came inside of the Sheikah as he hit that spot again. Sheik groaned as he dug his fingers in the hero's shoulders, coming as well, spreading his semen over himself and his lover's stomach.

Link rolled off of the Sheikah and lay down beside him, staring at the cave's ceiling. Sheik did the same, a contended smile on his face. As breathing slowed down to normal rythm, the honey-blond stared at his partner's body until Link finally stared back. « May I ask something? »

« Go on. »

« I was not aware you disliked women. » Link smiled.

« I never said I dislike women. » Sheik looked at him, waiting for an explanation. « I'm not gay, Sheik. » It seemed to bother the Sheikah because he frowned.

« Then...? »

« I like you. You always attracted me, but I didn't know you liked me back before. » Sheik smiled. « But I've never like this for another man. You're pretty much the only one. » The Sheikah's smile grew. « Let's call it an experience. » The smaller man chuckled.

« You've experienced being high, then being gay? » He laughed again. « Indeed, this makes you quite a curious young man, Hero. » Link smiled.

« Yup, experiences. »

Link rolled on his side and hugged Sheik closed to him and slowly, they fell asleep.

* * *

By the way, I do not own Nintendo's possession.

I really hope you liked it and please, push my damn reviewing button, or Link'll get angry (So will I).

And I will definitely write more stories about them. Got something in mind ;)

Gamesplayers


End file.
